Anything You Want
by samptra
Summary: Steve has a problem, and only Iron Man can help. (Warnings inside)


Disclaimer: All rights belong to Marvel just borrowing.

Story: Steve has a problem, and only Iron Man can help.

Author's Note: So little instalment for Valentine's Day, this is probably one of the weirder smut one's I've written but in the grand scheme of things compared to others it's rather tame. Although I had to look up the terminology for this one, learned some interesting things. Just a little exploration into the realms of something different, so enjoy, and have a great day with your Valentine!

As a side note in the market for a beta if anyone is interested drop me a line!

WARNINGS: Graphic sex, Fetishism, Technophilia, Objectphilia, **Hyphephilia**

Anything You Want

_The familiar red and gold figure landed beside him, "Good job Cap," the voice was a known one, his boyfriend Tony Stark. Only the tinny distorted resonance from the helmet made it something different, someone else. _

_He felt hot, his cheeks burning, body thrumming. "T-thanks…" he whispered, as the armour approach, larger then life, heroic. A hard arm wrapped around him pulling him flush against the cold metal. Steve caught his breath, the other armoured hand moving to grip his ass, squeeze bordering on to painful. He whimpered in pleasure, pressing closer, "Captain…" the semi-familiar voice purred, he whined again; _

"_Steve…"_

"Steve!" he woke suddenly blinking owlishly against the blue glow so close. Confused he frowned, taking a moment to realize he was in bed. The blue emanating from his lover, worried dark eyes studying him worriedly. Rough hands absently rubbing his wide shoulders soothingly, "You where having a bad dream?" he said asked softly, comfortingly, the blonde nodded slowly.

Both men suffered terrible nightmares, only this time it wasn't a nightmare…quite the opposite. The erotic dream was still clear in his mind as he blushed furiously. Turning away he tried to hide his discomfort, "No-no, no nightmare," he managed voice a little heated and unsteady. A dark brow raised questioningly, "It's fine, sorry to wake you." He smiled at his boyfriend leaning up to kiss him on the cheek, snuggling back into bed.

Tony wasn't buying it, but he wouldn't press, certain the big blonde would tell him eventually. He settled behind the broad back, chuckling softly as Steve wiggled back against him. His chest pressed tightly against the other man's naked back, he felt Steve shudder. "Too cold?" he pulled back, his metal chest piece was a little cooler.

"No I…I like it…" he mumbled sleepily, breath already evening out. The dark haired man on the other hand, wasn't drifting off so easily. He was worried. Steve had been acting peculiar for a couple weeks now. Right about the time they had sex for the first time.

The genius, billionaire, former playboy was head of heels in love with the man of legend. It was almost embarrassing to admit it was the sappy, cliché type of love you saw in the movies. He'd bend over backwards to make the big man happy even had the money to do so, but Steve wasn't like that. He had never asked Tony for anything, and that was part of the reason he loved him.

Now just over six months into their relationship, they had taken that final step. Tony had been perfectly content to give Steve all the time he needed. The old fashioned man had been sweetly adorable, and Tony hated to say it but the virgin thing had been a ridiculous turn on. So he'd gone all out, copying every silly romantic movie he'd ever seen. Dinner, moonlight dancing, rose petals, candles; the whole nine yards.

He had thought it had gone well, Steve had seemed to enjoy it, and they had sex every day since. Sometimes more then once, he grinned a bit at that. So why was he acting so strangely? Truthfully Tony was worried Steve hadn't been ready, and was maybe regretting his decision.

Sighing quietly he held firm to the belief they would get through it; they had already been through a lot. A rocky start, a hesitant friendship, Steve's mental block about being with a man; Tony's body issues, nightmares, and everything else in between.

Still he wished the blonde would confide in him.

-#-#-#-

He couldn't help himself, he really couldn't. His mind was supposed to be on the fight at hand, but it was winding down. The last of the enemies being handled by the Hulk, and Iron Man as he moved above them. Steve heaved a sigh, almost like a love sick school girl with a crush. He wanted to smack himself for acting this way.

Captain America had no idea what had gotten into him; except he did. He had always been partial to Tony and his armour. To see such amazing technology, so advanced and complex it had completely overwhelming.

It hadn't taken him long to fall for the handsome, brilliant man, the creator and pilot of Iron Man. He loved Tony, completely happy for the first time in long while, and for the first time unafraid of what this new future held for him. So why was he fantasizing about Iron Man?

He'd dreamed often about the superhero, silly things sometimes like being rescued, or flying with him. These dreams of late however had turned far more erotic. It was utterly confusing, and he had no idea how to voice his inner turmoil to his lover. He didn't really understand the compulsion himself. He loved Tony, but he wanted to have sex with Iron Man. It was completely irrational.

"Jeez Cap, save it for the bedroom," he heard Clint over the com, he'd been caught staring. Iron Man hearing the glib, paused in the air, landing a moment later nearby. "Shut it Clint, or Mr. Snuffles will meet with an unfortunate end." There was a scandalized gasp, "You wouldn't," Tony turned to Steve, "I have friends." He focused his attention on the big man, looking dazed and flushed. Worried he scanning the big body for any visible injuries.

As the Iron Man approached, the dream from last night flashed through his head. Face heating, blood rushing to towards his lower anatomy, he shifted his shield, cursing his tight suit. The helmet looked at him, "You ok Cap?"

He could hear the voice through the suit, fighting to bite back the whimper. "Steve you hurt?" Concerned Tony stepped forward reaching out to clasp strong shoulders, slightly taller then his lover in the suit Wide blue eyes looked up at him, before Tony saw a flash of fear and Steve was pulling away. "I'm fine, fine," he turned around, visibly shaking.

"We need to get back," he said gruffly, already headed towards the plane. Tony following at a slower pace wondering what the hell had just happened.

-#-#-#-

"He's afraid of the suit!" Tony blurted out dropping his soldering iron in his revelation. Why hadn't he seen it sooner? It made complete sense. Steve was from a time when there was little in the way of widespread technology. Iron Man could be a bit overwhelming, admittedly. That had to be the reason.

He'd been puzzling over Steve's reaction to him today, the fear in his eyes when he touched him. Maybe he was just trying to reconcile Tony and Iron Man in his mind, he could understand that. He himself at times felt like two different people. There was only one thing to do really, go and tell Steve he had nothing to fear, they would work through it.

The Super Soldier was in the gym trying vainly not to think about Iron Man. It had been close today, when those cold metal hands had touched him. He shivered deliciously remembering. He grunted hitting the bag harder trying to push his arousal down. Lashing out again, he heard the chain groan, another blow had it snapping free sliding across the floor the stuffing spilling out.

"Impressive sexy, although I'm beginning to think you do it on purpose just to prove you can," the teasing voice of his lover had him spinning. Tony was there, grinning, in his jeans, and dirty t-shirt. Covered in grease, and soot, but still managing to look handsome so effortlessly. Steve gave him a bashful look, "Not on purpose."

The shorter man stepped forward pulling his love down for a kiss. Steve happily reciprocating, "I'm all sweaty," he confessed. Tony nibbled his lip, "I don't mind." Kisses turned heated, Tony pulling lean hips towards him, feeling the big man hard and aching already. Teasingly he slid callused hands into the loose sweats, Steve arching into his hand. Moaning he rubbed against the rough palm, wantonly. Tony loved every sexy little noise.

Steve wrapped big arms around him; Tony nipping and kissing his neck tantalizingly. Blue eyes slid close rocking against the man he loved. Those clever hands moving on him, caressing him tenderly, driving him to distraction.

Still he couldn't help picturing metal hands on him, cold and unforgiving. "Steve," he mumbled against the warm skin, squeezing, the soldier arched back. "Iron Man!" he cried. Tony froze, pulling back surprised.

Realization set in, Steve looked suddenly stricken. Tony frowning stared at his lover, had he heard that right? Steve never called him Iron Man outside his suit, "Steve?"

Nervous the big man was pulling away, Tony let him go. "I um…I…" he looked away, flushing furiously. Tony stepped forward, recalling the initial reason for him seeking out his boyfriend. So it did have something to do with Iron Man. Steve looked scared, terrified, Tony reached out. "Steve what is it? What's wrong?"

Those worried dark eyes where his undoing, he broke down all of it tumbling out. "I keep dreaming about Iron Man…in that way…" Tony looked confused, and Steve couldn't really blame him.

"But I am Iron Man," he said crossing his arms, the big man looked miserable. "I know that, I do…It's just when you're in your armour you're Iron Man…" Tony was still staring at him blankly. Steve was on the verge of tears, "I love you Tony I do, I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me. Let's forget all about it ok?"

Reaching forward he grasped Tony pulling him close, "Please?" he whispered kissing him, Tony returned the embrace, holding him tightly. Letting the confusing conversation slide for the moment, but he was definitely not going to let it go.

-#-#-#-

He sat in his lab twisting this way and that on his chair, ignoring the busy screens before him. Still mulling over the earlier confession in the gym, trying to piece together what Steve had meant. He'd been thinking about Iron Man, 'in that way' what did that mean? Tony was Iron Man, they were one in the same.

It was rather frustrating, and he was oddly jealous, but what was he being jealous over? So he sat and puzzled. Watching the screen across from him, the muted TV rolling footage on the Avengers latest fight. Dark eyes watched Iron Man land beside the Captain America, they looked good together.

Iron Man and the Cap.

Something turned over in his mind and Tony had a fantastic moment of clarity as the jumbled jigsaw fell together in his mind.

"Oh my god…" he looked from the screen to his suit across the room and back again. Why the hell hadn't he seen it sooner? Steve had been fantasizing about Iron Man, Captain America had a kink. The laughter that bubbled out was a mixture of surprised, relief, and if he was being honest arousal.

He shook his head, all this worry and fuss, because his boyfriend had a fetish. He wanted Iron Man, and had no idea what to do, or how to deal with it. The laughter turned to a chuckle then, Tony sat back a slow lascivious grin crossing his face, his lover had a kink, who was he to deny him?

-#-#-#-

He was trying to push it out of his mind, he really was. Ignore the flash of red and gold, the smooth, sleek figure moving so gracefully. Steve kept looking anyway, unable to help it. "He's fine Cap," Clint's amused voice crackled in his ear. Steve blushed while Tony chuckled.

Tony paused in the sky taking in the scene below, it was almost dawn the sun just starting to peak over the horizon. Just as he'd figured out Steve's conundrum the alarm had sounded. Now several hours later it seemed that things were wrapping up. His lover however seemed to still be suffering from his earlier affliction. "All done here?" he asked, Natasha confirming, "Yeah, just get Bruce rounded up." Tony grinned, how fortuitous.

Steve caught his breath as Tony landed beside him, "Cap and I will see you later." He slid an arm around the muscular waist holding the big man close as he took off. Clint watched them go about to speak Natasha cut him off, "Don't ask, seriously don't ask."

Steve was trying to get his traitorous body under control. A fruitless endeavour pressed so close to the object of his lust. The ride back was quick as they touched down on the Tower. Stepping inside the blonde puzzled, usually the robotic arms were tugging Tony's suit free. Frowning he looked at his boyfriend, "Captain America." The voice wasn't through the com in his ear. It issued from the suit, that familiar yet alien voice. His heart sped up, "I-Iron Man," he managed.

Metal hands reached out, the sleek mask expressionless, as those glowing eyes focused on him. He found himself pulled close to the cool unyielding body. He gasped, as those smooth metallic hands ran across his back. Shivering as they reached lower gripping his ass tightly. Moaning he arched against him unable to control it.

Tony watched every gasp and moan fascinated, feeling himself grow hard, as his lover grip tightly to metal arms rubbing against him erotically. He tugged off the dirty uniform top, moving metal fingers carefully. Touching every plane and angle able to feel Steve's heart beating a rapid tattoo against his ribs.

Steve was all but panting with lust, as those caressing hands moved lower, "Ahhh," he panted, gripping suited shoulders tightly. His pants ripped off, trembling Steve stood naked, vulnerable before the man in iron. He focused on the red and gold helmet, biting his lip as those hands he had dreamed of were moving again. Fisting on his weeping erection, "Iron Man!" he whimpered moving against the hand.

Tony bit the inside of his mouth to keep from speaking, he didn't want ruin the pretence for his lover. Christ he wanted to touch him though, to not feel that smooth, perfect flesh seemed like a crime.

Steve was gorgeous in his ecstasy, those blues dilated, hazy with lust and want. He moaned and rubbed into his metal hand, wrapping big arms around solid shoulders. Tony easily lifting him in the suit. Steve sobbing incoherently as he rubbed against him with abandon. Tony held him close; trying to focus on making sure he didn't squeeze too tightly.

Steve wasn't thinking anymore, he was simply feeling. He'd been dreaming of this for weeks, imagining, fantasizing. Unable to voice his desire, and now here it was playing our before him. Iron Man held him tight, he couldn't help himself.

Squeezing tight, he felt himself falling quickly. Arching back he ground against the smooth armour, his orgasm catching him by surprise. "Tony!" he cried, shuddering his release.

Dazed and flushed Steve rested a moment against the metal. Panting lightly within the metal embrace. Pulling back slightly Steve released the catches on the helmet. He pulled it off revealing a flushed, aroused looking Tony.

Smiling shyly Steve kissed him deeply, metal arms holding him tight. Panting Tony rested their foreheads together, "Good?" Steve quivered in his arms, closing his eyes. It had been good, fantastically good, "Yes." He was kissing him again, stirring once more. He wanted Tony, wanted his lover. "Please?" he mumbled against swollen lips, "I need you Tony."

The genius didn't need to be told twice. Steve eager released him helping him pull off the armour tossing it aside. Tony was already beyond turned on, shucking his sweaty t-shirt quickly he felt Steve all but tearing his pants off. Chuckle turning to a groan he grabbed wide shoulders. The blonde was on his knees before him, sucking and licking. Those still innocent blue eyes looking up at him, as he sloppily sucked him with abandon. "Shit," he gritted his teeth, after that little show there was no way he was going to last. Hurriedly he dropped to his knees joining Steve on the marble floor.

No time to hunt for lube he pressed fingers into Steve's mouth. Getting them good and wet before pressing into his lover. Kissing him deeply he was stretching the big beautiful blonde quickly. Thickly muscled arms wrapping around his neck, as he rocked against the intrusion. "Tony need you, please," he begged.

It was his undoing, using some of the cum splattered on Steve belly as a lube he was thrusting into his lover with one smooth motion. "Shit, Steve…" he mumbled trembling, trying to make it last. Steve was having none of it; he was moving wiggling his hips, urging him to move.

Throwing muscular legs over his shoulders Tony leaned forward thrusting deeply. Loving the sound of his name on those cherry lips. He was rough, bruising, and as he pounded him into the unyielding floor.

Gripping Steve's straining erection Tony looked into lust hazed blue eyes, "Cum for me baby," he murmured jerking him harshly in his hand. "Tony!" he moaned spilling hotly again, tightening around his lover. The dark haired man found his release then, shuddering with the force of it.

Replete he collapsed next to his lover kissing soft blonde hair, trying to catch his breath. "That was..." he tried to find the right words.

"Amazing," Steve breathed. He smiled at Tony, kissing him softly, "Thank you…for…" he trailed off blushing. Returning the kiss he held that beloved face with his callused hands, "I love you Steve. Never be afraid to tell me anything."

His blush deepened, "I love you too Tony, so much," he breathed softly. Pulling close they kissed tenderly for long moments. Steve broke contact first coming up on an elbow to look at the shorter man, "Tony?" Humming tiredly, the billionaire closed his eyes thinking he could probably sleep the rest of the day away.

"Can we you know, in the lab?" Opening his eyes Tony took in his thoroughly debauched lover. Grinning he wrapped an arm around him tugging him against his chest, "Anything you want love."

End.


End file.
